Crimson Shadows
by Shadowsin
Summary: When a teenager named Wes saves a girl's life, he pays with his being taken away, when almost closing his eyes for the last time, he is saved by the one and only Alucard.
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Eyes

This fan fiction is about a character named Wes (the character I made up) who just finished high school when his whole life was changed. He was walking home from a party and hears a shrilling scream from the alley. Being a good person he runs to the dark alley to see what happened. He saw two thugs trying to have their way with a young woman. "Let her go you sick bastards" said an enraged Wes. "What are you gonna do about it punk!" said one of the thugs.

Wes: His green eyes give an evil glare Im gonna beat your ass!! Thats what im gonna do!

Thug 1: Bring it you little shit.

Wes runs forward and kicks the thug in the face sending him flying against the wall.

Thug 1: "That..was..a mistake" takes a swing at him

Wes: Grins "You're slow as hell!" Uppercuts the thug feeling the snap of the thug's nose on his fist

Thug 1 lays on the floor dead with the fountain of blood pouring from his nose. Not noticing that someone else was watching the fight, a vampire in a red coat and a red hat with fancy shoes smirks to himself and says. "I like the kid, he has style.."

Wes looks around through the dark area. "Wheres that other bastard at?"

Thug 2: "Looking for me kid?" he said laughing holding a gun at Wes. "The girl got away because of you! I guess I have to kill you now to take out my frustration. He points the gun at Wes' chest and pulls the trigger.

Wes: ...... "Wha...you..." he looks down to see blood flowing out of his chest. "I..can't..belive its..ending...like..this..."his last words were like whispers as he falls to the ground

The thug looks around the area then takes off to make his getaway.

The vampire watching the scene comes out of the shadows and looks down at the boy. "I've seen what you've done, it was honarable but your life was wasted because of it. So now I give you a choice, do you want to live, or die.."

Wes looks at him with understanding, he closes his eyes and says, "Live.."


	2. Welcome Back

"Man, this place is huge.." a familiar voice said

"Who goes there!" an automatic intercom said

"It's me Wes, i'm a friend of Alucard."

"You may enter." the intercom said then the loud creaking of the gates could be heard. The cold breeze swept underneath Wes' nose causing him to shiver a bit. He mentally smacked himself and picked up his duffle bag to walk through the gate. He walks a couple minutes until he arrives at the door. Before he could knock, the door opened slowly. Shrugging his thoughts off, he made his way through.

"Like I said, this place is huge.." he said looking at the random pictures and sculptures.

"You like it?" a womans voice responded. He turned around to see a young woman standing next to him starring at the same painting. "Thats my father.." she said. "My name is Integral Winsgates Hellsing, I own this organization.

Wes's eyes widen a bit. "I've heard of you, a lot of demons fear you.."

She smiled at his comment."As they should be.." she replied, and walks away. "Alucard is upstairs if you want to talk to him."

"Cool then, i'll go see what he's doing." He looks above and jumps high phasing through the ceiling. He looks around a finds the door. "Well this must be it."

Inside the room, Alucard lays back sipping the fresh blood thats in the goblet toying with his pistol.

"This is boring as hell.." Alucard snarled taking another sip

"Your always bored master.." Wes said laughing "Long time no see.."

Alucard gets up and looks into his fledgling's blood red eyes

"Hello my child." he said and puts his hands on his shoulders "How long has it been?"

"It's been about 2 years master." he smiled "I decided to take you on your offer of joining Hellsing. My revenge is over so I want to help out here."

"I'm sure Intergral will welcome you with open arms. I've also have another fledgling.." Alucard said looking back at Wes

"Really? Was he on the verge of death like I was?" Wes asked

"Yes, but it wasn't a male. A female...a police girl named Celes Victoria. Shes beautiful..but my heart is with Integral." he replied taking another sip of his blood

"You tell her your feelings yet?" he grinned

"No..im afraid.." Alucard said looking at the wall

"Wow...Alucard is actually afraid of something" he said about to burst into tears

"Don't start with me Wes" he said angrily

"Calm down master.. I didn't mean to anger you.." he said chuckling

Alucard grins and turns his back on him. "Well some things are best left unsaid"

"Until the right moment that is.." he added

Alucard turns back around to face him. "Yeah.. I guess your right..."

Wes smiles and nods his head.

"The sun is rising..your sleeping chamber is next to Celes's.. Its located downstairs" Alucard said sitting back in his chair

"Thank you master, see you later" He leaves by phasing through the floor

Alucard takes another sip of his blood. "It's good to have you back my child.." he said to himself

"Hey this isn't bad..nice coffin." he joked to himself and got inside to get some rest

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for chapter 1!! Next chapter Wes will meet Celes!! Please read and review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


	3. Reaver

**Crimson Eyes - Chapter 2: Reaver**

"Man, I wonder what time it is, im thristy as hell." Wes said rubbing his eyes. He walks out of his room and starts to whistle. During his walk, his eyes traveled to various paintings and scuptures. He smiled to himself at how long it has been since the last time he stepped through the doors.

Bump!

Wes falls back and hits his head against the wall. "Ow! Shit did that hurt!" he said rubbing his head. He looked at what he bumped into and found out that it was a pretty blonde girl wearing a blue uniform. Her face had the same reaction at what she bumped into. "What the bloody hell was that!" she said rubbing the back of her head. She looked over at Wes' direction and glared at him.

"Um...hi really sorry about that.. heh.. heh" he said smiling sheepishly

"It's alright, who are you?" she asked getting up.

"I'm Wes...and you?" he said raising his hand out to shake.

"Oh I heard about you from Alucard..youre the one who saved that young woman but almost died.."

"Yeah...heh heh I thank Alucard for saving my life, thats why I came here... to help out."

"My name is Celes Victoria..pleased to meet you" she said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Likewise... where are you going right now.." he asked smiling

"Well I have to put these boxes in the storage department.." she said with her head hanging low

"Could I help you out with those?" He asked smiling

"Sure.. why not. The more help that faster it can be done." she said smiling back

Both of them walk down the hall together, taking glances at each other while they're not looking.

'He's so carefree.. and cute too..' Celes thought

"So you think im cute?" Wes asked grinning at her

Celes looked at him wide eyed. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"I read your mind..heh.heh.. being a vampire has its benefits." he said walking ahead of her

Her face turns red from embarassment and anger. "Get back here!"

"Is this the storage deapartment" he asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah.." she said pulling out the keys

-Later that Night-

Both Celes and Wes walk down the dining hall for dinner. There, they're greeted by Alucard and Integral.

"Hello master..hello Integral." they both said in unison

"Hello Wes, police girl." he said sipping his blood

"You're later." Integral said shaking her head

"Sorry about that." they both said laughing

-5 Mins Pass-

'Dammit!.. I can't read her mind right now..what's going on?' he thought to himself

'What's with me, I can't read his mind!' Celes thought

"Wait a minute!" they both said and look at Alucard giving him an evil glare.

Alucard notices both of them giving him evil glares so he looks up at the ceiling and starts whistling like he's innocent.

"Cut it out Alucard!" Integral said laughing noticing the whole situation.

"Fine.." he says smirking and raises his arms down from stretching in which his right hand accidently falls on Integral's left leg

He notices and looks at Integral who is also blushing.

Wes and Celes going into a fit of laughs while watching the two.

"Shut the hell up!" Alucard and Integral yelled with viens poping out of their foreheads

Their laughing soon stopped as the red alarm went off. Alucard took out his pistol while Celes left to her room to get her equipment. They all stop when they heard a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that?" they all said in unison

"Integral.. Yun is back leading a gang of zombies" the General said running into the room

"Alucard, Celes get ready.. Wes..now is the time to show me what you can do"

"It's about time... finally I get to kick ass" he said while phasing out to his room. Soon, he came back with a huge bag with a stick through it.

"Whats with the big bag and the stick?" Celes asked looking confused

"This isn't a bag" he said grinning. He pulls off the cover to show a huge sword.

"Holy..shit" Alucard said grinning. "Can you wield that Wes?"

"I trained with it for two years master.." he said grinning twirling it

"Isn't that heavy though?" she asked

"It would be but since the vampiric abilities..it weighs like a small kitchen knife."

Their conversation was soon ended with an explosion at the door. Soon the figured appeared while holding two guns.

"Hey fucks, i'm back."

That's it for chapter 2. Please Read and Review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


End file.
